


You’re Losing Your Memory

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia fic, F/M, mixture of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: After Elektra tried to get Matt to murder Roscoe Sweeney, he thought he’d never see her again. He was wrong.She’s back, but she’s not the woman he knew. She doesn’t even know who that woman was.





	You’re Losing Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For the MattElektra Valentine’s Weekend Celebration. The trope is “amnesia.”

Elektra is back in New York and she's furious. Stick has some nerve sending her here. It's only been a few months since the Roscoe Sweeney incident, and she's been avoiding the city like the plague.

She had wanted to argue when he assigned her this mission, but that would've only confirmed that she loves Matthew. She isn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right.

At least the mission is outside of Hell's Kitchen. Brooklyn to be exact. The Hand is there, doing 'evil Hand things', and she's to put an end to it.

Elektra pulls her black cowl up, and jumps down from the rooftop where she's been watching them. There is only a small number of Hand soldiers, and she cuts through them with relative ease.

She flees from the warehouse once her work is done. She runs into an alley and spots a fire escape. Elektra leaps towards it, hooking her hands around the bottom of the ladder, and pulling herself up. She's almost to the top when her foot hits black ice. She loses her balance and is sent flying backwards.

Elektra grasps at the air. Desperate to reconnect with the ladder. Her attempts are futile, and she hits the pavement with a sickening _thud_.

* * *

Matt's fingers are running over the braille at lightening speed. There's a Torts test tomorrow, and he's determined to pass with flying colours. A way to make up for all the classes he skipped with Elektra.

 _Elektra_ , he still misses her. Though he won't admit it aloud. After they broke up, (she left him on Long Island with a cooling body), he spiralled into a deep depression. He rarely got off his futon. He laid there for days, covered by various quilts made by Anna Nelson.

Foggy was scared by his behaviour. Genuinely frighted. Matt could feel Foggy's fear when he would come home and find him still lying there. He could also feel Foggy's relief when he saw he hadn't done anything dangerous. Foggy was so worried that he suggested therapy. Matt shot that down quick.

Foggy's suggestion did help, just not in the way he had hoped. It relit Matt's internal fire. Made him realize how much he's missed, and how he needed to get it back into the world.

As Matt flips the page of his text book, his phone goes off. 'Unknown Caller.' Matt ignores it, but then it rings again. He hits 'answer' reluctantly, "Hello?"

"Are you Matthew?"

"I am."

"I'm Doctor Rena Blackwood from NYC Health + Hospital. We have a patient here who's suffering from retrograde amnesia, and your number is on a sticky note in her wallet. Her phone was destroyed, so we couldn't look for any other contacts. We'd like you to identify her."

Matt's stomach drops. It can't be her, but who else could it be? The only person that's ever written his number on a sticky note is Elektra. She did it shortly before she got a new phone, and wanted to make sure she had his number right.

It doesn't make sense. Why she would still have his number? They had broken up months ago, and she's the one who left him.

"What's your address?" He needs to see Elektra. Even after everything, he knows he has to be there.

Dr. Rena rattles off the address. _It's_ _in_ _Brooklyn!_ _What_ _was_ _she_ _doing_ _in_ _Brooklyn?_

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up and gets off bed. Matt leaves his textbooks in place, and grabs his cane and jacket.

"Where you going buddy?" Foggy asks, mildly concerned.

"NYC Health hospital in Brooklyn." Foggy springs from his bed.

"What?! Why?!"

"There's a patient with amnesia there, and the doctor found my number in their wallet. They want me to come and identify them."

"How can you identify someone? You're blind!"

"I don't know." He lies. He can recognize anyone he's met before by the sound of their heartbeat alone. "I'll figure it out."

"Well, you're not going to Brooklyn by yourself." Foggy grabs his own scarf and jacket, and follows him out the door. 

The cab ride to the hospital is excruciating. Matt is almost bouncing in his seat. It's Elektra, it has to be. He hasn't seen her since the traumatizing night at Roscoe's. Which, according to the doctor, she shouldn't remember. 

When they finally arrive, Matt quickly makes his way to the front desk. Heart pounding. "I'm here to see Dr. Blackwood." He tries to keep his nerves out of his voice. He's not sure he succeeds.

"Name?"

"Matthew Murdock." 

"Please have a seat, she'll be with you soon." Matt and Foggy sit for almost an hour before the doctor arrives. 

"Sorry for the wait. Which one of you is Matthew?" 

"I am." Matt lifts his hand. 

"Please come this way Matthew. Your friend will have to stay here." 

"I'll be fine buddy. I'll just catch up on some Cosmo." Matt quietly snickers, and follows the doctor to her office. 

"Mr. Murdock, I wasn't aware you were blind. This definitely effects my plan of having you identify my patient." 

"I recognize people by their voice." Along with their scent and heartbeat. "As long as your patient can speak, I'll be able identify them."

"You're certain of this?" She's obviously skeptical.

"Yes."

"Then I'll inform you of my patient's state. She was brought in last night after sustaining a very bad fall. Said fall resulted in her breaking her right arm and leg, three ribs, and left ankle. It also caused post traumatic amnesia. She doesn't remember anything but the basic human functions."

Matt nods. Taking it all in. "I was originally planning to have you identify her while she slept as not to overwhelmed her. As you're blind, we'll have do to it while she's awake. Which according to her current nurse, she is." Dr. Blackwood places her hand on Matt's. "Are you ready Matthew?" 

He takes a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." She takes his arm, and guides him through the hospital.

They enter a hospital room smelling of Jasmines and Orchids. _It's_ _her_. He knows for certain now.

"Good evening." Dr. Blackwood greets Elektra.

She shifts in her hospital bed, and Matt hears her broken bones creaking. He flinches at the noise. 

"Who's he?" Elektra points at him with her good hand.

"This is Matthew. He's going to help us."

"How?"

"I believe he knows you, from before your accident." 

"He knows who I am?" Hope fills her voice. 

"I think he does." 

"What's my name?" She turns to him. Excitement in her voice.

"Elektra. Your name is Elektra." Matt says softly.

"I'm going to ask you some questions now." Dr. Blackwood grabs a clipboard and pen. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Elektra." Her voice has an innocence to it. A childlike wonder at her own name. 

"And where are you?" 

"A hospital."

"Do you know who I am?" 

"You're Dr. Blackwood, and he's _Matthew_." Her special emphasis on his name reminds him of the Elektra he knew.

"What day is it?" 

"Thursday."

"Do you know where you come from?" Elektra is silent. "Do you know where you were two months before today?" She shakes her head 'no.'

After a few moments of silence she blurts out. "Why does he have a cane?"

"I'm blind." Matt shifts in his seat. The hospital chair is hard and uncomfortable.

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"Your voice." 

"Oh." She picks at her blanket.

"Matt and I going to step out for a bit."

"Can't he stay?" Elektra asks, sounding near desperate.

"I'll be back. I promise." He wants to take her in his arms like he had done only months before. 

They step out of her earshot. "You're certain of who she is?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me everything."

"Her name is Elektra Natchios. Her father is Hugo Natchios, a Greek diplomat, but I have no way to contact him. His relationship with her is strained, and I've only met him once or twice." 

"Does she have any other family?"

"Her mother is dead, and she has no one else that I know of." Matt takes a deep breath. "Elektra and I dated up until a few months ago. She could have other people in her life that I don't know." 

"I see. We'll try and contact her father, but until then, it seems you're her only connection to her life. If you decide to keep seeing her, don't tell her memories. We want them to come back naturally." Matt nods.

* * *

As soon as he finished his Torts test, he's in a cab. Elektra begged him to come back, and Matt's determined to be there for her. Dr. Blackwood said that she's attached already to him because he's a link to her memories.

He arrives at the hospital an hour later, and Elektra perks up when she sees him. "Matthew."

"Hi." He takes a seat on the edge of her bed, and she tries to scoot closer.

"I missed you. You were gone for so long."

"It wasn't even a full day."

"It felt longer then that." She pouts. He brushes his hand against her cheek.

"I'll try to be here as much as possible, but I have school."

"Can't school wait?" He doesn't tell her he used to skip classes all the time to be at her side.

"No, it can't. I'm going to be a lawyer, and _justice_ _never_ _waits!_ " He imitates a news anchor and she giggles.

Matt opens his bag and pulls out 'The Great Gatsby.' "This is one of your favorite books. I thought you'd might like to have something to read."

"Thank you Matthew." She leans forward and kisses his cheek. His face goes red and she laughs.

* * *

Over the next week, he spends everyday with her after class. One of his classmates lives in Brooklyn, and lets Matt crash at his place. 

Each day he brings her different things that could help with her memories. Orchids, her favorite perfume, and a pearl bracelet she left at his place. 

Today he's brought her another book. She's already finished 'The Great Gatsby'. 

When he enters her room, book in hand, a familiar scent hits him. Cigars and olive oil. 

Hugo is here. 

"Matthew." Elektra spots him standing in the doorway. 

"Elektra. Mr. Natchios." He greets them and takes a seat.

"Matthew, thank you for taking care of my Elektra. She's told me how you've been visiting her everyday."

"It was the least I could do Mr. Natchios." A pit is forming in Matt's stomach. Hugo is going to take her away. He feels it in his gut.

"Elektra is going to return with me to Greece." _Knew_ _it._

"I told you I want to stay in New York!" The fire in her words reminds him of the Elektra that convinced him to trash a professor's office. The guy was a royal douche and treated Matt like crap. 

"Elektra, you shouldn't be here in Brooklyn. You don't know anybody here. It won't help you regain your memories." 

"Then let Matthew come with me."

"I can't come to Greece, Elektra. I can't abandon school." Not again.

"Then let me stay in New York, in my Midtown flat. I lived there for over a year, it'll help me with my memories. And that way I can still see Matthew." 

Hugo runs a hand over his face and relents. "Fine. I'll go inform Dr. Blackwood of your decision." 

Elektra is out within the hour. She's taken to her apartment, and they help her settled in.

Matt has been in her apartment more times then he can count. He knows it like the back of his hand.

Once she's resting, Hugo pulls him aside. "Elektra informed me before her accident that you two had broken up. So why are you here? To take advantage of her weakened state and get her back?"

It obvious Hugo doesn't know the whole story on why they broke up, but then again why would he? Elektra isn't going to tell her father she tried to get him to murder a man.

"No!" Matt protests. "I just want to help her regain her memories, that's all. If she never wants to see me again once she's better, I'll accept that."

Hugo places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes hard. "As long as you have my Elektra's best interests at heart, I'll let it go. I have to return to Greece, but I'll have someone check on her often. I better not regret trusting you Murdock."

"You won't."

"Matthew? Where are you?" Elektra's voice carries through the apartment.

"Go." Hugo says gruffly. "Even if she had her memories, it wouldn't be me she'd want."

Matt heads upstairs. She's laying between her silk sheets, legs propped up by firm expensive pillows.

He takes her good hand and sits down. "I'm right here sweetie."

"I thought you'd left."

"I'd never leave without telling you."

"I had a dream, but I don't actually think it was a dream. I think it was a memory." Elektra says excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure."

"Tell it to me. I can probably figure out if it was a dream or not." He squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"We went to a late movie one night. We sat in the back, and I whispered in your ear to tell you what was happening. Towards the end of the movie I stopped whispering, because we started making out instead." She plays with his fingers as she talks.

Matt's cheeks go warm at the memory. He doesn't remember what movie they had seen, only the feel of her lips against his ear, and her tongue in his mouth. 

"That's ah," he clears his throat. "That's a memory, not a dream. That really happened."

"Really?" He's suddenly aware of how close her face is. Her breath hot on his skin.

"Yes." She captures his mouth in hers. He returns the kiss without thinking. Her tongue enters his mouth and he moans with pleasure.

She nips and sucks at his bottom lip, and his cock hardens. She unzips his pants. The sound of the zipper brings Matt back to reality. He pulls away.

"Elektra," he tries to catch his breath. "We can't do this."

"Why not? I want you and you want me." She leans in to kiss him again.

He dodges her kiss. "You don't have your memories. It would be wrong to do this now. I would be taking advantage."

"I want you Matthew, and you want me too. We belong together, I know it." 

"Still, it isn't right." Matt stands up. "I should go."

Elektra grabs his wrist. "It's late, at least stay the night. I have an extra room."

"Okay."

When he enters her spare bedroom, he's hit with the memory of taking her on the large vanity in the corner. 

His cock twitches at the thought, and he wraps his hand around it instinctively. Still hard from her kisses. He lays down on the bed and prays she doesn't hear him.

* * *

She does.

* * *

A month and a half later, things have gone back to the way they were before the kiss, but there's still a sexual tension between them.

The tension is made worse by him spending most of his nights at her place. All her returning memories involving him hasn't helped.

During his time at her side, he's neglected his friendship with Foggy. A replication of when he dated Elektra. To try to make up for it, Matt's agreed to join the Nelsons for a weekend trip at the Catskills. They've rented a cabin with an extra room for him.

Elektra isn't happy when she finds out. She doesn't want to go a whole weekend without him. She tries to convince him to stay, but he won't let Foggy down again. 

In retaliation, she's rude to Foggy when he arrives to pick Matt up, and even makes a snide remark about Candy Nelson's clothes.

He knows they should leave things on better grounds, but she won't talk to him, so he can't patch things up. 

He has a great time in the Catskills. Drinking beer around the fire, listening to a tipsy Foggy sing old Irish folk songs, and Theo falling flat on his face in the snow, make it a memorable weekend.

When he returns on Sunday evening, Elektra greets him with a passionate kiss. It feels like they've been transported back to a several months prior; to a time before Roscoe Sweeney.

"Elektra." He reluctantly pulls away. "We talked about this." 

"I know, but I remember. Everything." Her words register, and he picks her up and spins her around. She screams with laughter and buries her head in neck. When the euphoria of her memories returning leaves, he realizes he needs to talk to her about Roscoe. He deserves answers.

"So you remember that night at Roscoe's?" She freezes. 

"Yes." A part of him wants to let it go and just hold her, but he needs to know the truth.

"Why did you take me there? Why did you try to get me to kill a man?" The sound of her heart pounding loudly fills his ears.

"You're going to hate me when you know the truth."

"Tell me anyways."

So she does. She tells him about being raised and trained by Stick. That he sent her to seduce Matt and recruit him to The Chaste. She speaks of Stick's war and The Hand, and everything that goes with it. 

"I was just a mission then? It was all a lie!" She grabs his arm to stop him from storming out.

"No! I loved you! And I love you still! Listen to my heartbeat if you must, but you know it's true. Even at first I was more attracted to you then I've ever been to anyone else. I thought having you kill Roscoe would bind us together. I thought I was doing it for us as well as Stick. It wasn’t until after you wouldn't do it, I realized how wrong I was." She lays a hand on his cheek, then leans up and kisses him softly.

"So now what?"

"I decided when my memories came back yesterday, that I wanted to be with you no matter what. I want the life we talked about. You as a successful lawyer, me as your business savvy wife. I want us to have houses and kids. I want you." Elektra inhales, "If you'll have me." 

Matt takes her face in his hands. "I want you more then anything, but I can't stand by while you kill people in the name of an ancient war."

"I know, and I've decided to leave The Chaste and Stick behind. Not just for you, but for me as well. All I've known for most of my life is his war, but I don't want to fight it anymore. These past few months I've been so vulnerable, and it's made me realize how truly precious life is. I don't want to waste anymore of mine fighting for somebody else."

He kisses her again. 

"I love you." He rests his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, now let's celebrate us." He hears the suggestion in her words, and scoops her up in his arms.

He carries her bridal style into her room and lays her down. "To us." He murmurs and kisses her passionately.

He's never letting her go again.


End file.
